under your skin
by Xariel
Summary: zur zeit bleib ich bei meiner eigentlichen story etwas hängen, deshalb mal war kurzes für zwischendurch. HP/DM Andeutung #complete#


Under your skin

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling ist die Mutter der HP-Welt und alles was dazu gehört

Autor: xelos/gemin_x/feelblue

A/N: Warnung dies ist ein slash yup, dh. Mann mit Mann *smirk* don't like it leave it, zudem hab ich es geschrieben, als ich sehr depri war. Hier gibt es kein Happy end und viel offener Raum für Spekulationen. (Draco ich liebe dich deshalb quäle ich dich so gern ;p aber diesmal leidet jemand offensichtlich mehr als du mein kleiner Dray-poo)

Under your skin 

Japan, Australien, Afrika, Amerika, Frankreich und noch viele andere Länder dieser Welt habe ich schon bereist. Ich habe vieles gesehen und erlebt, aber ausgerechnet in England traf ich auf einen Menschen, den ich niemals im meinem Leben vergessen werde oder könnte.

Es war einer dieser einsamen Nächte, typisch für jemanden wie mich, der nur ein Fremder in einer pulsierenden Metropole war und etwas Unterhaltung und Gesellschaft suchte. Vielleicht auch ein wenig mehr, wer weiß schon wie viel Glück man hatte. 

Um eins vorweg zu nehmen, die weichen Kurven einer Frau waren mir zuwider. Ich schätzte mehr die Nähe von Gentlemen und London mit den vielen Underground Clubs versprach mir diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Nun war ich auf der Suche nach einem warmen, angenehmen Körper doch erhielt mehr als ich verlangte.

Er zog alle Blicke auf sich und schien es nicht einmal zu bemerken. 

Drahtig, gut proportionierter Körper versteckt unter einem klassisch schwarzen Hemd und die engen schwarzen Hosen, unverwechselbar handelte es sich hierbei um geschmeidiges Leder, betonten nur noch mehr seine Vorzüge.

Ich räumte mir keine großen Chancen ein, obwohl ich eine gewisse Attraktivität ausstrahlte, doch dieser junge Mann von schätzungsweise 25 war überirdisch schön. Dennoch versuchte ich ruhig zu bleiben und meinem Charme spielen zu lassen. Softe blonde Haarsträhnen fielen über seine Augen und ich hätte wetten können, dass sie sich fast silbergolden im Licht reflektierten, aber letzten Endes waren seine Augen, die mich mitten ins Herz trafen.

Sie waren von einer Farbe, die so pur schienen. Ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden ob sie grau, blau oder sogar silberfarben waren, zudem hing über ihnen ein Schleier von unendlicher Traurigkeit. 

Mit einem Blick wusste er genau was ich von ihm wollte und ohne Umschweife befanden wir uns auf dem Weg zu meinem Hotel. Zugegeben ich war mehr als überrascht und weshalb hätte ich mein Glück in Frage stellen sollen. Aber ich tat es, ob es an seiner magischen Ausstrahlung lag oder meiner Neugier. Er lachte nur und blickte mich lange an, bevor er mir antwortete, dass er ganz alleine auf der Welt sei, denn sein Lover hätte ihn verlassen. Mir war es ein Rätsel wie man diesen Engel jemals hätte verlassen können und in mir keimte die Hoffnung auf ihn an mich binden zu können. Doch in seinem verbitterten Lächeln erkannte ich meine närrischen Gedanken. 

Sein Lover sei fort, auf ewig dahin und sein Herz könne niemals mehr lieben und er wolle auch niemals mehr empfinden. Der Geschmack seines Geliebten läge immer noch auf seiner Zunge und erst wenn er diesen wiederfinden würde, dann ja nur dann könne er vielleicht wieder mehr fühlen als Kälte und Einsamkeit. Doch für diese eine Nacht möchte er vergessen und mir ein Geschenk machen.

Nervös ließ ich ihn in mein Zimmer und auch in meine Seele, denn seine Küsse erzählten von sündigen und gottlosen Dingen, während sie mich in Wahrheit in den Himmel zogen.

Apfel, Zimt, Vanille. So schmeckte seine cremig weiße Haut und der salzige Geschmack von Schweiß brachte noch diese Verstandraubende, persönliche Note hinzu. Ich wollte mehr von ihm und seiner Perfektion. Die erregten Brustwarzen so warm und rosa, wie seine einladenden vollen Lippen. Ich knabberte und saugte an diesem herrlichen stück Fleisch und die kehligen Laute, die er von sich gab brachte mein Herz zum rasen. 

Er wollte, dass ich ihm alles sagte. Wie er sich anfühlte, wie er schmeckte und wie sehr ich in begehrte. Das tat ich alles und mehr. Meine Worte ließ ich schwer wie Honig auf seinen Körper nieder und genoss seine Reaktion als ich anfing süße Schmeicheleien mit der feuchten Zunge auf seine pulsierende Haut zu schreiben.

Doch er bekam nicht genug. Fast animalisch, wenn auch geschmeidig warf er mich mühelos auf das Bett und begann sprichwörtlich mein steifes Glied zu verzehren. Allein schon der Anblick seines blonden Haarschopfs zwischen meinen Beinen reichte, um mich an den Rand eines Orgasmus' zu bringen, doch er reizte mich mit gelegentlich Pausen und leidenschaftlichen Küssen zwischendurch, sodass er sein atemraubendes Spiel mit mir fortsetzen konnte. Ich gab nach und versicherte ihm, dass ich noch nie jemanden wie ihm getroffen hätte und nach ihm auch niemals mehr  finden könne. Wie nahe es der Wahrheit lag, wusste ich erst als er mich mit seiner Selbst füllte.

Er schien all meine Schwachstellen zu kennen und diese begabte Hand pumpte mein wehrloses Fleisch und trieb es zur solch schmerzhaften, wenn auch zugleich besinnlichen Härte, die ich niemals zuvor kannte. Ich konnte nichts anderes als mich zu ergeben und unter seinen erbarmungslosen Stößen, die ihn nur noch tiefer und tiefer in mich brachten, stöhnen und keuchen. Er selbst schien keine Geräusche von sich zu geben und dieser Schein von Unnahbarkeit ließ mich glauben von einem wahrhaftigen Engel genommen zu werden. Nicht mal ein kleines Zeichen von Verzückung lag auf seinem Gesicht nur der Wille mich zu befriedigen las ich in seinen Augen. 

Mir durchfuhr es heiß und kalt, als der Höhepunkt durch meinen gesamten Körper fuhr und in diesem Augenblick wusste ich, dass tatsächlich kein Mensch mehr auf dieser Welt mich so füllen konnte wie er. 

Nass und erschöpft versuchte ich wieder zum Atem zu kommen, als ich aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte, wie er sich still und langsam anzog, ergriff mich Panik. Ich wollte ihn nicht verlieren. Ich wollte ihn bei mir haben. Doch er blickte nur mitleidig auf mich hinab. Er fragte mich, ob ich immer noch wissen wolle, wie sein Lover schmeckte und ich konnte nur nicken. Denn um ihn länger bei mir zu behalten hätte ich alles gemacht und alles ertragen. Nach Apfel, Zimt und Vanille. Das war seine Antwort. Danach wollte er sich umdrehen und gehen, doch ich griff nach seinem Handgelenk und zwang ihn mir in die Augen zu sehen. Was ich da sah ließ mich zurück weichen. 

Leid und Schmerz schrie es förmlich aus den klaren smaragdgrünen Augen, nicht länger grau, blau oder silberfarben. Auch die Silberblonden Haaren fort, stattdessen wilde ebenholzschwarze Haarsträhnen. Auch die Porzellane Haut nur noch Geschichte. Der junge Mann, der vor mir stand war ebenso nicht zu verachten, doch seine Schönheit war von irdischer und wilder Natur. Ein Lächeln umspiegelte seine Lippen, als er sich über mich beugte und ein Kuss auf meine Stirn hauchte. Sein Schmerz sei nun auch mein Schmerz flüsterte er, denn diesen Engel gäbe es schon lange nicht mehr. Er sei fortgerissen worden von Menschen, die seine Perfektion nicht erkannt hätten und nun müsse er einsam auf dieser Welt verweilen und nichts könne ihn mehr so füllen wie es sein kleiner Drache getan hätte.

So verspürte ich zum ersten und letzten mal den Verlust einer Liebe und weinte um einen Engel, den ich eigentlich nie kannte und doch in jener Nacht traf.

Der Fremde hatte recht. Sein Schmerz war nun auch mein Schmerz.

Auch nach zehn Jahren fand ich keinen Mann mehr, der so war wie dieser Engel. Sein Geschmack liegt mir noch heute auf der Zunge, doch ich befürchte es niemals mehr kosten zu dürfen.

~Fin~


End file.
